


Fruitful Things

by Augustus



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Lance watches JC eat.





	

JC eats fruit like he's giving head. He mouths the flesh of a peach with full lips, lapping softly at any escaping juice and tracing the curves of the fruit with his tongue. Sometimes he eats with his eyes closed, focusing on the taste of every mouthful, his head thrown back with the sensuous pleasure of the meal.

Lance watches as though he cannot look away. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, becoming harder with every innocuous flick of JC's tongue, one hand pressed firmly and uselessly against his crotch.

JC opens his eyes, unaware. Lance pounces. The peach falls.


End file.
